Wait What!
by 3rd wheel
Summary: Bank heist modern AU gang need money for the blue sit gang or they will be killed so they plan on stealing from the bank of New York they have the best team but they need a hacker so when there contacted by someone known as night fury there in for quite a surprise (I own no brands or company's rated T just in case and has GTAV and Watchdogs themes. Hicstrid)


AN: Sup this is an idea I got when playing GTAV and then a bit of wahtchdogs came in and so here you go I give you.

Wait… WHAT!

Prologue

Missing presumed dead

Graduation day the day they had all been waiting for the day where they would end studying revising or learning useless maths like algebra today they became independent so to say they were nervous was an understatement.

Astrid was not an easily nervous person so she was surprised at finding herself nervous but that was nothing compared to her friends.

Ruff and tuff were when they got there results surprised to find out that they had equally good grades but we're very nervous and weren't hitting each other… As regularly.

Snotlout was the most nervous but hid it as best he could by hitting on astrid and she would retaliate with a smack or punch for the first two years he was genuinely hitting on her then they turned this into a game to see how many times he could try in one day ( his current record was 127)

Fishlegs had gotten the best out of all of them but was quiet through out the day.

As they walked outside onto the collage field and sat down. They were in casual clothes and were just talking about stuff when ruff nut said to them.

"Hey, you guys want to go out tonight ya know to celebrate?" They all agreed that sounded like a good idea

3 hours later (by the way just so ya know sorry if I got any of the graduation stuff or the times wrong but I don't know too much about this)

They walked out of the hall excited with the feeling of freedom, as they were walking astrid bumped into someone she was going to apologise when she saw it was hiccup.

"Hey hiccup" she said

"H-hi astrid" he stuttered

"COUSIN!" Yelled snotlout

Snotlout grabbed hiccup in a head lock and ruffled his hair

"Hi Snotlout"

"you want to come along with us on our night out?" Asked Snotlout

Hiccups expression turned to surprise "really?"

"Yes now come on" said astrid

So off they went towards the bar nearest to them. When they got there they went up to the bar to order drinks.

"What would you like hiccup?" Asked Snotlout

"Just some lemonade" he replied

" ah come on hiccup it's a celebration where your drinking spirit!" Exclaimed Snotlout

"Fine one beer then" he said

" that will be $30"

Snotlouts eyes went wide he quickly turned to the others "I don't have that much money on me!" He whispered.

Astrid noticed out of the corner of her eye hiccup take out his phone and quickly type away something she assumed he was texting and so not to be nosey tried to think of a solution suddenly the bar tender squinted at the machine.

"oh no sorry that will be $15 please sorry my eye sight ain't what it used to be" he said

Snotlout gave him the money and said that it was all right they then went to a table and talked about stuff.

Several drinks later (sponge bob narrator voice)

They walked out of the bar the reins and Snotlout staggering a bit

" I think you may have had a little to much" said hiccup trying to hold up a very drunk Snotlout

"I aM nOssshhh tRuNk" slurred Snotlout

Fishlegs quickly came over and took Snotlout out of the struggling hiccups hands

"Thanks" he said

"HICCCUP!" Screamed astrid

Hiccup looked to his right as the car hit him. He had stumbled into the road. He flew three meters before most of him hitting the hard road. Astrid dropped ruff nut and ran over to him. He was messy he had a large gash on his forehead and blood was soaked into both his T-shirt and jeans and worst of all half of his left leg was missing astrid was nearly sick. Just looking at it. Another man joined her he must have been the driver he had his phone out and was already calling an ambulance five minutes later and the ambulance arrived. They got out a stretcher and gently put hiccup onto it put him in the back of the ambulance so that's why around s weeks later there astrid the gang and stoick were waiting still for him to come out of his comer.

A doctor walked in "he has just woken up however he's still getting used to the proshetetic and cannot leave his room-" a THUD came from down the hall they saw hiccup had knocked over a cabinet but he continued down the hall only limping slightly and only whinging once or twice. They had all stood up as the doctor rushed over to him. " I insist you go back in your room your still not fully healed"

"Ridiculous I'm fi-" he passed out luckily the doctor caught him and carried him back to his room a few minutes later he returned and said that they should go home for tonight.

Two days later

"-the nurse came to check on him first thing yesterday to find an empty bed she quickly rangthe police and they are now searching for the missing man he has a phone on him but all attempts to track it have failed but if you do see him please call the police immediately and now for the weather"

1 week later

People gathered around a grave with a coffin in however no body resided in that coffin it was just a box in his eyes he looked on as astrid cried into a depressed Snotlouts shoulder they didn't know he was watching them they didn't know his secret he had successfully tacked that to the grave with him several hours passed and everyone slowly left except astrid she stayed there even as it got dark as he made to move away pulling out his phone he accidentally snapped a twig she looked at him he looked back then not bra king eye contact he tapped a few things into his phone and the street light alluminating him went out allowing him to slip away.

This was the start of a new life for the night fury.

AN: So you like you have ideas tell me in the reviews and remember I own nothing of watch dogs, GTAV or HTTTYD see you soon


End file.
